Beaches, love, and lust
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Tris and Tobias! They've been dating for six months now, but have not yet had sex! What happens when They go to the beach with their friends and something dangerous happens?;P Rated M. For lemons! (In some chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! In this fanfiction its basically just about Tris and Tobias!:P (Al is still alive, and Tris and Tobias have been dating for about six months now. Tris has already passed initiation, and they have not gone further with intimacy yet!)**

 **I hope you enjoy!:D**

Tris's P.O.V.

I stand in the bathroom looking at myself in agony, damn Christina. Why is she making me wear a bikini in front of Tobias and not to mention everybody else when we go to the beach?

I mean the bikini looks cute itself, just not on me. The black ruffles at the top of the bikini at least makes me look like I have a chest, but besides that there isn't anything really good about this bikini. I stand in the bathroom, dreading the fact that I have to wear this in front of Tobias.

Me and Tobias haven't even had sex yet, and Christina wants me to wear this.

I growl. Why the hell do I have to go to the beach anyways?

All of sudden I hear a knock on the door.

"Tris? Are you ready?" I hear Tobias ask me through the bathroom door.

"Tobias I can't go..." I say quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because I look like I'm twelve."

Before I know it, the bathroom door flings open. I squeal as Tobias picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, tickling my sides.

"Tobias stop!" I say laughing.

He throws me down onto the bed and climbs on top of me, staring at me as if he was eating a meal and deciding which thing to eat next.

"Tris you don't look like you're twelve." Tobias says, brushing his lips against mine. "You look beautiful to me."

I smile, and next thing I know we were making out as I felt his big hands on my hips. We had been kissing for about five minutes, when we hear a loud cough.

We both look and there stands Uriah and Zeke, trying not to laugh, with big smiles on their faces.

"Sorry Four we didn't meant to interrupt you two we just-"

Uriah and Zeke both burst out laughing, and I could tell Tobias was annoyed. Tobias climbs off of me and walks over to them as I sit on the bed- blushing.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock before you walk in my apartment?" Tobias says, kind of pissed off.

"Sorry, we just came to see if you guys were ready to go to the beach." Zeke says. Zeke looks over at me and smiles.

"Tris you look hot- I mean wonderful." Zeke coughs, trying to cover up the fact that he has no girlfriend and he just called me hot in front of Tobias while I'm also wearing a bikini.

I see Tobias give Zeke a death glare as Uriah was trying still not to laugh.

"Get out of my apartment now, me and Tris will meet you down at the beach." Tobias says, I could tell he was still mad about the fact that his best guy friend Zeke just called me hot.

"Okay well bye Tris!" Uriah says as him and Zeke walk out of Tobias's apartment. Zeke winks at me before they leave and I could obviously tell Tobias was clearly annoyed with them.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I'm so mad at Uriah and Zeke right now, especially Zeke. For the past couple of months I can tell that he's been staring at Tris and flirting with her while I'm dating her. I'm gonna talk with him soon about how she's mine and he's not allowed to touch or look at Tris.

Next thing I know I feel Tris's tiny arms wrap around me from behind as she was hugging me. I smile.

"I love you Tris."

"I love you Tobias." She says back.

I could feel her breasts pressed up against my back as she was hugging me, her body pressed up against mine when she's only wearing a bikini makes me kind of turned on.

I want to go slow with Tris though, I don't want to scare her into having sex with me or anything. We've made out a lot and stuff but I know she has a fear of intimacy and I don't want to make it any worse for her. I want to have sex with her so badly, and her wearing a bikini doesn't really help out at all, but I'm waiting for her to tell me when I can have sex with her. I just don't want to push her into doing something with me that she's gonna regret later.

I could still feel her breasts pressed up against my back and I felt a shiver of pleasure go through without me, I want to have sex with her so badly.

Wait, I can't let any guys see Tris in a bikini. I mean Zeke already called her hot and winked at her, I can't imagine what other guys would do. I turn around and look at Tris, her gorgeous blue eyes looking up at me.

"Will you do me a favor?" I ask her.

"What is it?" She asks smiling. I smile and lean into her ear.

"Wear one of my shirts over your bikini. I don't want other guys checking you out." I say. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Okay."

I hand her one of my shirts- because their big on her, and made sure it was a really dark black shirt so no one could see her bikini if she got her shirt wet- it wouldn't be see through.

"You ready?" I ask her. She smiles and nods her head.

"Lets go meet Uriah and Zeke down at the beach."

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Tobias get to the beach, and there was Uriah, Zeke, Christina, and Will.

"Hey Trissy!" Christina says, hugging me. She then looks at me and frowns. I guess it was because she saw I had a shirt over my swimsuit.

"Do you want to come with me and Will? Were gonna go look at the cliff that they have at the end of the beach!" Christina says excitedly. I look over at Tobias to make sure its okay if I go with them.

"You can go, I'll be waiting here with Uriah and Zeke." Tobias says. He kisses me on the head before Christina drags me along with her and Will.

Tobias's P.O.V.

Now's my chance to talk to Zeke- and tell him to stop flirting with Tris. He needs to stop, Tris is mine and I can't imagine what I'd do if I lost her.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Me, Christina, and Will talked as we walked along the beach. We finally made it to where the cliff was and right when we got there Will said he was going to go get us ice cream at the dauntless ice cream stand.

He walked away when Christina started jumping up and down and getting really excited.

"Tris we should climb to the top of the cliff, it would be really fun!" She says excitedly.

"Ummm..." I say. "I don't know if Four would want me to climb a cliff, it seems kind of dangerous..."

"Tris you have to take risks in your life sometimes, and besides it'll only take like ten minutes to get to the top." Christina says.

"I don't know, it seems kind of dangerous..."

"Pleaseeee!" Christina squealed.

I knew if I didn't go with Christina she'd be upset with me for like a whole week.

"Fine." I growled.

"Yay!" She shouts.

Me and Christina climb the cliff, and she was right. After about ten minutes we did reach the top of the cliff, and it was kind of high up from the beach. I could see the water splashing against the side of the cliff.

"Well well what do we have here?"

All of a sudden me and Christina turned around. There were two random guys- one I might've recognized from initiation, but I never talked to him. He was a dauntless born.

Both of the guys looked really drunk, and they reeked of alcohol.

"What do you want?" Christina asks.

"We just want to hang out with you girls, we could use some loving right now."

"Go away, we don't want to hang out with you alcoholics." Christina says. I grabbed Christina's hand and looked at her with a worried face.

"I think we want to hang out with you though."

One of the guys grabbed Christina and she pushed him off of her. He threw a punch at her, and that's when she ran, and left me alone with the two of the drunk guys.

"Hey, how would you like to take a little dip into the water?" One of them said to me.

someone please help me.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

"Zeke you need to stop flirting with Tris, she's mine." I say to Zeke. Right as me and Zeke were about to get into this conversation, Will came towards us.

"Hey have you guys seen Christina and Tris?" I left them near the cliff to go get us ice cream but their gone now and I can't find them."

Next thing I know, Christina comes running up behind us.

"Four!"

I turn to look at Christina and she was crying, and out of breath from running.

"Whats wrong Christina?" Will asks her.

"I don't know I convinced Tris into walking the cliff with me and there were two drunk guys and they started flirting with us and they hit on us and now Tris is all alone with them on the cliff" Christina says out of breath.

"YOU LEFT TRIS ON A CLIFF WITH TWO DRUNK GUYS?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yell at her.

I then run towards the cliff with everyone else, please let Tris be okay.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

I get to the top of the cliff with Uriah and Zeke- because they can run fast, and one of the drunk guys had Tris standing on the edge of the cliff- holding her by her shirt.

"Why don't we see how well you can swim?!" He laughs and lets go of Tris.

Tris was falling off of a cliff, and better yet she doesn't know how to swim either.

I panic, and run towards the edge and jump off the cliff too.

Tris had already fallen into the water, I had seen a big splash. I instantly hit the water and felt the cool water hit me. I come up from underneath the water and look around- I don't see Tris anywhere. Before I know it, I see Tris come up from underneath the water. She was trying to swim but she couldn't, her face was pale because the water was really cold.

"Tris!" I yell. She turns towards me and she'd trying to come towards me but she doesn't know how to swim, so I swim over to her. I grab her by her arm and then grab ahold of her waist as she's clinging to me for dear life.

A big wave comes, and splashes on top of us. I still had a grip on Tris's arm, but she went underwater again. I pull her up from underneath the water, and she was knocked out of it.

Her eyes were closed and she wasn't talking which was making me panic. I grab a hold of her and made sure I was carrying her and had a grip on her as I swam her back to shore.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

"TRIS?!" I hear Tobias yelling my name.

My eyes slowly open. I felt the sand underneath my body, I was shivering because the water had felt so cold against my body. Wait... what had happened?

I was coughing up water because I could feel Tobias performing CPR on me, and that's when I felt Tobias hugging me, not letting go of me. All of our friends were around us, staring at us. I could feel him hugging me tightly and not letting me go.

"Your alive." He kept saying over and over again.

I could barely hear or open my eyes though, and before I knew it I was out of it again.

 **That was the end of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it! Stick around for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Here's this chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Stick around for more!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

My eyes slowly open, I was in a bed. Or better yet, in a hospital. I look around the room and I realize that I'm soaking wet and freezing. I'm still wearing my bathing suit and Tobias's shirt, so that must've meant that we just came from the beach.

Then I remember, I was left alone on the cliff with those two guys and...

What happened? I remember I was pushed off the cliff and into the water, but how the hell did I get here?

Next thing I know a doctor walks in and I see Tobias run in and hug me.

"Tris your alive." He says, his voice cracking. I could tell he was crying and I just held him as he stroked my wet cold hair.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He says. "Tris I can't imagine loosing you."

"I'm okay." I say, my teeth chattering. He hugs me tighter before one of the nurses interrupts us.

"Sweetie you need to go home and get into a hot shower, otherwise your **going** to get hypothermia where your body gets really cold."

I nod my head, before Tobias picks me up and has a towel around me.

"I can walk." I say, my voice really shaky.

"I'm carrying you." Tobias says sternly.

He then carries me back to his apartment.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Tobias carries me to his apartment, as were close by.

"What time is it?" I ask, my voice trembling from being so cold.

"Its about twelve at night." Tobias says. "Christina and the others wanted to wait for you in the waiting room but I told them to go ahead and go home, I'll take care of you."

I nod my head and bury my face into Tobias's neck. He feels so warm right now.

"Tris your freezing." He says. "I don't want you to be at the beach without me from now on."

"Okay." I say, my voice still shaking. He opens his apartment door and walks to the bathroom where his tub is and turns the hot water on as he sat me on the bathroom counter.

"Can you get into the bath okay?" He asks me.

"Tobias I cant move." I say, trembling. As soon as the bathtub is filled up with hot water, he picks me up and sits me in the water, him sitting next to me in the tub.

"You'll get your clothes wet." I say, shaking.

"It's okay, I don't mind." He says. He hugs me as I sit in the hot bath water. My face was pressed against his neck and his arms were around me, which made me feel even warmer.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I'm holding on to Tris as I sit in the bathtub with her, filled with hot water. She was basically sitting on my lap. Her body was shaking as I held onto her. She felt like an ice cube, she was so cold.

"Tris are you okay?" I ask her. She nods her head yes but I know she isn't. She looks up at me, her face was really pale because she was freezing. Her lips were kind of a pinkish blueish color, the coldness had turned her lip color that way.

I kiss her on the lips and then break apart looking at her, she was trying to kiss me back but she was so cold that she couldn't.

"Tris I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you when you needed it." I say.

She looks up at me with her blue eyes. "It's not your fault." She says, her voice still a little bit shaky.

"Do you feel warmer now?" I ask her. She nods her head yes. She was still shaking but not as bad as before.

After about ten more minutes, she was finally warm and back to her body temperature again.

"Do you want to go lay in the bed?" I ask her.

"Yeah." She says. She stands up and I go out while we both get dressed into clean clothes in different rooms.

Tris's P.O.V.

I walk out of the bathroom, I borrowed one of Tobias's long sleeve shirts and one of his sweat pants so I feel a lot warmer now.

I immediately feel Tobias hug me, and I hug him back as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm okay I promise."

"I know." He says. "I just can't loose you."

"You didn't though." I say, looking up at him. "I'm still here."

Tobias smiles and we both go into kiss each other. I could feel his hands running themselves up and down my waist as I kissed him. My arms were wrapped around his neck, as we made out. We then broke apart, panting.

"What happened to the two drunk guys?" I ask Tobias.

"They ran away as soon as they saw me." He says, smiling. I smile.

"Are you tired?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I say. "I want to stay up with you though."

"Tris I don't want to keep you up if your tired. You need to go to sleep if your tired."

"Fine." I say, smiling. He smiles at me, and we both get in his bed. He pulls me close to him, his arms wrapped around me as I held onto one of his hands.

"Tris I love you so much. Don't ever leave me." I heard him say into my ear.

"I love you too Tobias. I promise I won't leave you." I say, as I closed my eyes and we both fell asleep wrapped around each other.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up screaming, I had a nightmare that I was falling back into the water and Tobias wasn't there to help me.

My body was shaking, and I could feel Tobias stroking my hair.

"Tris its okay it was only a nightmare." He says in a calming voice. "I'm right here, its okay. I'm never going to leave you Tris."

"Okay." I say quietly. I could feel him hug me tight as I cried into his chest.

"I'll always be here with you Tris. I'm never leaving you."

I just nod my head, as I felt him hold my chin up so I was looking at him.

"I love you so much Tris..." He says, before we kiss each other.

"I love you too Tobias." I say. He smiles.

"Go back to sleep Tris, I'll be here if you need me." He says. "And I'll fight off the bad dreams if you need me to."

"With what?" I ask.

"My bare hands obviously." He says, smiling. He wiped the tears from my face and kissed me on the head. I lay my head against his chest as I fell back asleep.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I wake up with Tris at my side, my arms wrapped around her. I smile, God I love her so much. I stroke her hair, as she sleeps. But I guess she woke up because she opened her gorgeous blue eyes and smiled.

"Good morning Tobias." She says to me.

I smile.

"Good morning beautiful."

She blushes and I think she's so cute when she does that.

"Did you have anymore nightmares?" She nods her head no and I smile.

"What?" She asks.

"I told you I would fight the bad dreams off with my bare hands." I say.

She smiles and kisses me on the lips, as I kiss her back. We made out for about five minutes, and next thing I know I was on top of Tris while we were kissing each other insanely. Her hands were wrapped in my hair as my hands were placed on her waist. We were making out, our tongues battling one another.

After a while, we both broke apart panting. Tris was looked up at me and she was blushing.

"Tobias... um..." She says.

"Yes Tris?"

"Do you want to have sex with me?" She asks kind of quietly.

"Tris I want to so badly but I'm willing to wait for you until your ready." I say, brushing the hair out of her face.

"I just don't want you to be upset with me that we haven't had sex yet." She says. "I don't know if I'm ready yet but I'm willing to try if you want to have sex."

"Tris..." I say, looking down at her.

"Tris I'm not upset with you that we haven't had sex yet, I'm willing to wait, and don't ever force yourself into trying to have sex with me if you don't want to." I say to her. "I love you so much and I appreciate that your thinking about me, but I want you to wait until your ready."

"Okay?" I say to her. She nods her head yes before she smiles at me.

"You wanna go get some breakfast?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says, smiling at me.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Tobias walk to the cafeteria together, him holding my hand.

God I love Tobias- he's such a gentlemen, even when I offer to have sex with him he says no because he wants me to wait for when I'm ready. I love him so much and I don't think I could find a more perfect person to have as my boyfriend.

Tobias and I walk into the cafeteria, and as soon as we do Christina comes running up to me and hugs me.

"Tris I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have had made you go on the cliff with me."

"It's okay, I'm fine." I say.

"Don't ever peer pressure Tris into doing something she doesn't want to do again. Okay?" Tobias says in a kind of mean voice.

"Okay." Christina says in a quiet voice.

I could tell Tobias was still mad at Christina for making me climb the cliff with her. I don't blame him, I'm still kind of upset too but I'm not getting mad at Christina because she's my only friend whose a girl and she's important to me.

"Hey Tris you want to go with me to get some coffee at the breakfast bar?" Christina asks.

I look at Tobias to make sure its okay.

"Go ahead, I'll meet you at the breakfast table." He says, kissing me on the head.

Me and Christina walk over to the breakfast bar and as were getting coffee, Zeke comes up to us.

"Hey Christina and Tris, what are you guys up to?"

"We were just getting some coffee." Christina says.

"Oh okay. Is it okay if I talk to Tris for a minute?" Zeke asks Christina.

Me and Christina both look at each other as if to say- what?

What is it that he needed to talk to me about?

"Um... Sure." Christina says getting her coffee and walking away.

"So Tris, I know that you and Four have been dating sometime." Zeke says.

"Yeah, we've been dating for six months." I reply.

"I know you guys have, I just wanted to tell you that if you ever want to you know... I'm always here."

I stand there, shocked. Did he really just say that to me when he knows I'm dating Tobias?

"I'm sorry but I love Four and I'm never leaving him. And what do you mean by your always here?" I ask.

"I mean if you ever want to like... hook up, I'm here."

"Zeke why would you ask me if we wanted to hook up if you know me and Four are dating?" I ask kind of pissed off.

"Well it's just that your like really hot and I just wanted you to know-"

"You need to stay away from me Zeke. I can't believe your one of Four's friends and yet even though were dating, you ask me out." I say, madly. "I'm not going to leave Four, I love him and I would never leave him."

"Tris you have to understand I love-"

"Leave me alone." I say a bit harshly. I start to walk away but Zeke grabs me by my arm and wouldn't let go.

"Get your hand off of me." I say.

"Tris don't go."

I push him off of me and then walk away and before I know it he turned me around forcefully and kissed me on the lips. I pushed him away from me and slapped him in the face, and right as I did I jumped a little because I felt someone's hands on my hips.

Tobias.

Tobias pushed me behind him gently and got in Zeke's face.

"Touch her again, and your gonna get hurt." Tobias says angrily.

Zeke stood there, looking kind of scared a little.

Before I knew it Tobias grabbed my hand as we left the cafeteria.

I think this is the first time I've ever seen Tobias so angry. I could tell he was really mad, his veins were popping out of his neck and his hands were clenching mine- not letting me go.

We got into the hallway and Tobias turned around and looked at me. I knew he was worried.

"What all did he say to you?" He asks.

"He said he wanted me to know that I could always hook up with him and I told him no. That's when he kissed me." I say kind of quietly.

Tobias looked so pissed, he started to walk towards the cafeteria and I knew he was going to go beat up Zeke. I grabbed him by the arm, stopping him.

"Tobias its okay, he's just an idiot and-"

"Tris I'm not going to let him get away with kissing you." He says. "Your mine." His face was red and he looked like he was about to beat someone to the pulp.

"It's not worth beating him up, you'll get in trouble if people see you do it too." I say.

"I don't care he needs to know that you belong to me." He says, almost yelling.

"Tobias its ok-"'

"Tris it is not okay! He kissed you and I can't believe that your not upset about this!" Tobias yells.

I feel upset now, Tobias just yelled at me. I feel tears in my eyes and that's when I felt Tobias hug me.

"Tris I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just really mad that Zeke would even kiss you." He says. He holds my chin up so that I'm looking at him.

"I'm really sorry." He says, looking into my eyes. "I didn't mean to yell at you. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes." I say as his lips brush up against mine and soon were kissing.

"I'm killing Zeke if he ever tries to touch you again." Tobias says.

STICK AROUND FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So here's this chapter and I hope you enjoyed the last one! Keep reading!**

Tris's P.O.V.

After breakfast, me and Tobias were heading back to his apartment when Christina stopped us.

"Hey Trissy! You want to go shopping with me?" She asks in a high pitched voice.

I just stared at Tobias, he looked annoyed. I could tell he didn't want me to go with her after what happened at the beach with her.

"Okay but have Tris at my apartment in two hours. Understand?"

"Okay!" Christina says excitedly.

Tobias kisses me on the head before Christina dragged me by my arm heading towards the stores.

"So how far have you gone with Four?" Christina asks, practically squealing.

"We've made out and stuff but we haven't done it yet..." I say kind of quietly.

"Well that will change by tonight!"

"Christina I don't know if I can have sex with him, I mean look at me- I look like I'm twelve years old."

"Oh Please! You do not look like your twelve!" Christina says. "Now come on, we have to go find you some lingerie!"

All that went through my head was Tobias not liking my body because I'm small and unattractive.

I'm scared...

Tobias's P.O.V.

After Christina left with Tris I was so bored, I usually always have Tris around but I didn't realize how lonely I feel without her.

It's been about two hours so Tris should be back by now. I wonder where Christina took Tris, I mean knowing Christina it'd probably be somewhere extravagant.

I heard my apartment front door open and I go to see who it is, Tris.

I hug her as soon as I see her, and right as I do I see a bag Tris is holding.

"What'd you do while you and Christina were out shopping today?" I ask.

Tris looked extremely nervous. Her face was pale, and she wasn't looking me in the eyes when we spoke. I knew something was wrong.

"I can't really... Tell you." She says awkwardly.

"Why not?" I ask, curious.

"Well... Um..."

"You didn't go t a strip club or anything did you?" I ask kind of nervously.

"No..." She says quietly.

"Tris are you okay?"

All of a sudden she stumbled, and I caught her just as she had fallen.

"Tris?" I say to her. But she doesn't respond. I feel her forehead with my hand and see that she has a fever. I decide to lay her down in bed, so I carry her and lay her down. I grab a wet washcloth and put it on her head to bring the fever down, as I lay beside her debating on whether or not to take her to the infirmary.

Tris's P.O.V.

I find myself waking up to Tobias saying my name. My eyes flutter open and I saw Tobias sitting in a chair next to me beside the bed, looking worried.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You passed out Tris, you had a fever. Any idea why?"

I think back to when me and Christina went shopping today, and all of the lingerie she made me get for me to wear in front of Tobias.

I could feel myself start to panic again, only wondering what Tobias would think if he saw me in lingerie.

"Tris?" He asks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I reply.

"Well obviously not because you wouldn't have had passed out otherwise." Tobias says. "Tris you know that if somethings bothering you, you can always tell me."

"I know..." I say kind of quietly.

"So what is it?"

I just looked into his beautiful eyes, I can't tell him that Christina made me get lingerie and I'm scared to wear it in front of him. My eyes are burning, and I eventually feel a tear roll down my cheek.

Next thing I know I felt Tobias hugging me.

"Tris please tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you upset." He says, stroking my hair. It got quiet for a minute before I said something.

"Christina made me get lingerie..." I say kind of quietly.

Tobias held my chin up so I was looking at him, my eyes looking directly into his.

"Tris we don't have to have sex until your ready." He says. "And you don't have to wear that if you dont want to. Tris I love you exactly the way you are."

I smile a little before he gently kissed me on the lips.

"Tris I love you." He says, his lips brushing against mine.

"I love you tobias."

We go back to kissing when we heard a knock on the apartment door.

"I'll get it. You stay in bed." He says in a commanding voice. I sit in bed while Tobias goes to answer the door.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I answer the door and there stands Uriah.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, kind of annoyed.

"I just wanted to know if your coming to the party in the pit tonight." Uriah says. "Also Zeke wanted me to tell you that he wanted to aplogize to Tris about what happened."

"Zeke isn't allowed to talk to Tris or even look at her."

"Don't you think your overreacting?" Uriah asks.

I get mad and blow up in Uriah's face.

"TRIS IS MINE SO NO IM NOT OVERREACTING. YOU CAN TELL ZEKE THAT IF HE TALKS TO TRIS AGAIN HE'LL REGRET IT." I yell. I slam the door and then I feel Tris's arms wrap around me from behind.

"I thought I said to stay in bed?" I say. "Your sick."

"I'm fine." Tris says, as I turn to look at her. Her big blue eyes made me love her even more.

"Are we going to the party in the pit?" Tris asks.

"Only if you feel good enough to go." I say. "I don't want you getting anymore sick."

"I'm fine Tobias you don't need to worry."

I smile.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

It's later on in the day, its now night time. Me and Tobias are at the party in the pit, just talking to Christina and Will.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." I say to Tobias.

"You want me to get it for you?" He asks.

"I think I've got it." I say smiling. "I'll be right back."

I walk to the other side of the pit where the food and beverages are. I grab a plastic cup and right as I do, I look over and see Zeke standing right next to me. I turn the other way and I'm fixing to walk away until he grabs my hand.

"Tris I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I shouldn't have kissed you and I'm sorry."

Tobias's P.O.V.

"So I wanted to tell you something." Christina says. "Tris did this to us last year, but she didn't tell us when her birthday was. I've saved in my calendar when her birthday is, and it's actually tomorrow. Sorry I forgot to tell you earlier, but I figured you already knew since you guys are really close."

"What? Her birthday is tomorrow and you don't tell me until now?" I ask kind of annoyed and worried because I don't know what to get her.

"Sorry, I thought you knew already."

"Why didn't Tris tell me when her birthday was?" I ask Christina.

"I don't know." Christina says. "She told me and Will last year that her birthday wasn't important and that we didn't need to worry about it, but of course we obviously did because were her friends."

Now I'm worried, I don't know what to get Tris for her birthday or even what she wants. Why would she say her birthday isn't important? It's really important, especially to me because I love her so much and I'm so happy she's alive.

"Uh Four, I don't mean to make you worry or anything but Zeke is talking to Tris right now." Will says.

"What?!" I ask. I look over at the drink table across the pit, and I see Zeke holding Tris by her arm.

Tris's P.O.V.

"Zeke let go of me." I say harshly.

"Tris please you have to listen to me, I really like you and-"

I felt someone strong push Zeke off of me and I look and see that it's Tobias.

"ZEKE IF YOU TRY TO TALK TO HER AGAIN YOUR GONNA GET HURT." Tobias says, in a very mad voice.

Before I know it, Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me along with him as we left the pit. We make it to the hallway and Tobias hugs me.

"If Zeke tries to talk to you again let me know." Tobias says, his voice still deep from being mad at Zeke.

"Okay." I say. I look up at Tobias and gently kiss him on the lips.

"I love you Tobias." I say. Tobias smiles before he kisses me back.

"I love you Tris."

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

We get to Tobias's apartment and as soon as we walk in Tobias places his hands on his hips and stares into my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me your birthday was tomorrow?" He asks.

I was kind of hoping he wouldn't find out about that. I don't want him to worry about my birthday, but I guess Christina told him.

"Its not something that you need to celebrate." I say. "Also I didn't want you to worry about it."

"Tris your birthday is definitely something I want to celebrate." He says. "Your too important to not celebrate."

I smile a little before he places his face right against mine, our lips barely brushing against each other.

"What do you want for your birthday?" He asks.

"You." I say, before we kiss one another.

We were making out, as I felt him pick me up gently and carry me to his bed and laid me down. He climbed on top of me as we were kissing fiercely. We kept kissing, until we couldn't take it any longer and broke apart so we could breathe.

I know that since I've been with Tobias, I'm in love with him. I love him so much and I can't imagine finding someone else to love more perfect than Tobias. My heart starts to race, because I now know what I want for my birthday. I just don't know how to tell him...

"Tobias?" I ask.

"Yes Tris?" He replies smiling.

"I know what I want for my birthday."

"What?"

I try not to stare at his face as I tell him this, because it's embarrassing for me to ask this.

"Do you um... want to have sex with me?" I ask quietly.

I looked up and saw that he was smiling.

"Tris I love you so much, of course I want to have sex with you." He says. "But I want you to wait until your ready."

"I'm ready." I say, touching his jaw lightly with my hand.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to hurt you or anything." He says concerned.

"I'm sure." I say, my lips brushing up against his. "Do you have protection?" I ask kind of quietly. He nods his head before he grabs a condom out of his bedside table.

"Tris are you positive that you want to do this?" He asks. "Because I can wait and-"

I kissed him on the lips passionately to let him know that I want to have sex with him. He kisses me back as our kiss becomes more passionate.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I kiss Tris passionately to let her know how much I love her. She said that we can have sex now, and I'm so turned on now that I don't think I'd be able to pull myself back from just ripping all of her clothes off of her body.

But this is Tris, I love her so much so I would never do that.

I could feel Tris pulling my shirt off of me and I smiled. I help pulled it off the rest of the way as I sit my shirt down on the bed next to us. Tris's hands were roaming up and down my chest as we both kissed.

All of a sudden, Tris took off her shirt.

Underneath her shirt was a black lace bra, I could feel my little "friend" twitch in excitement.

Tris's P.O.V.

I decide to take off my shirt, and now I'm left in my black lace bra. I could feel my cheeks turning red from the embarrassment as Tobias kissed me on the lips gently.

"Tris your so cute when you blush." He says, whispering against my lips. I smile a little before I felt Tobias's hands roaming up my stomach. His big hands placed themselves on my hips as he kissed me. I could tell he wanted this, as I do too.

Being brave, I pull down my black jeans, exposing my black lace underwear too. Tobias had lust in his eyes as he kissed my neck, leaving a hickey. I gasped, I love his touch so much.

His hands roamed down my body before I felt his hands slowly sliding into my underwear. I moan, I want him to touch me so bad. He stopped when he got his hand just barely into my underwear and looked up at me to make sure it was okay. I nod my head yes and he moves his hand lower into my underwear.

His long fingers stroked my wetness, and I shivered and moaned loudly. He then plunged his finger into me, and I gasped kissing him on the lips as he played with me down there.

Tobias's P.O.V.

I plunged my finger into Tris's opening, she was so wet, tight, and warm. I couldn't stop myself from moaning when she whimpered against my finger and moaned.

I could barely contain myself, I really wanted to have sex with her so badly.

"Tobias" She moaned as I moved my finger deeper and faster.

I felt my erection become so big it was almost painful. All of a sudden, I felt Tris pull down my pants. I was now left in my boxers.

I took my finger out of Tris and kissed her neck as I unclasped her bra- and she helped me take it off. I played with her breasts, as me and her were now only left in our underwear.

I felt a shiver of pleasure go down me as she pulled down my boxers. Before I knew it, her small hand was wrapped around my member, pumping up and down slowly. I groaned, I wanted to be in her right now.

She then took off her underwear, as she kissed me. God she was so beautiful, and she's all mine.

She looked up at me and smiled, biting her lip which made me so much more turned on.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you Tris." I say, before I put the condom on me. I look down at her one more time to make sure its okay. She nodded her head lightly before I slowly pushed myself into her.

I was all the way inside of her, and she was tight it was driving me crazy.

"Tris I really can't hold back any longer." I say groaning because she was squeezing me tight.

"Please move Tobias." She said, whimpering.

I lost control, I thrust into her as she was moaning my name and digging her nails into my back.

"Tobias!" She moaned loudly every time I thrust into her more sensitive spot. She was so tight, and it felt so amazing. I loved her cries that came from her perfect mouth as we thrust together. I felt her wrap her legs around me, and this position made it so much better. I knew I probably couldn't last much longer.

"Tobias! I'm gonna..!" She moaned so loudly.

"Cum for me Tris" I say, groaning as I thrust into her fast.

She got so tight, before I felt her wetness spill all over me. She moaned.

"Tris!" I moan as I pump into her three more times and I came in the condom. The release felt so amazing.

I collapsed onto the bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her. I love her so much.

"Tris I love you so much." I say. She smiles.

"I love you Tobias."

I cover us up with a blanket as I pull her in closer to me, and we both fall asleep.

 **STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!:P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think!;D**

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up when I feel Tobias, shaking my arm as he was saying my name.

"Tris..."

I wake up and he's smiling at me.

"Happy birthday beautiful." He says, brushing the hair out of my face. I smile and we both lean in and kiss each other. We were about to go further considering we were both naked in bed, but we heard a knock on the door.

Tobias sighs and kisses me on the head.

"I'll go get the door." He says, putting his clothes on. He went to go open the door while I got dressed.

* * *

After I was done getting dressed, I went to go see who had been knocking on the door.

There stands Christina, Will, and Uriah. I wondered where Zeke was at because he's usually with Uriah, but I guess Zeke didn't come to our apartment because he knows him and Tobias aren't friends now.

"Happy Birthday Tris!" Christina says, hugging me. She then looks at me with a hug smile on her face.

"Your coming to your birthday party at Will's and my apartment tonight." Christina says. I just look at her annoyed.

"Who decided I should have a birthday party?" I ask, looking at will.

"Don't look at me, she wanted to throw you a party." Will says smiling.

"Woah Tris, why is there a big bruise on your neck?" Uriah asks, out of the blue.

Tobias looks at me concerned for a moment until we both look at each other and realize it was because Tobias gave me a hickey last night. I could feel myself blushing as everyone stared at me.

"So how did Tris get a bruise on her neck Four?" Uriah asks in a flirty voice.

I could tell Tobias was annoyed, and then all of a sudden he smiled before he said-

"How do you think it got there?" Tobias says. Everyone's jaws dropped and I knew I was blushing like madly.

"Anyways we've gotta go down to breakfast in the cafeteria but we'll see you guys there." Will says.

And with that, they all left mine and Tobias's apartment.

I look over at Tobias, and he already had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Tris I feel bad about not knowing today was your birthday." He says. "I want you to tell me what you want for your birthday."

"Tobias you don't need to get me anything. I love you so much, you already give me so much just by breathing." I say.

He smiles before we go into kiss one another. We then break apart, as we were both panting.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

It's later on in the night, and me and Tobias were walking to Christina's apartment, holding hands. We walked into the party and Christina runs up and hugs me.

"Happy birthday!" She says.

I hug her back and smile as I look around the room, there were tons of people- a lot of them from initiation.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get a drink." I tell Tobias.

"Don't let any guys flirt with you while I'm not around." He says, smiling. I smile as I walk over to the beverage table.

I look across the room and see Zeke, the last person I wanted to see. What the hell is he doing here? I bet Christina invited him.

As soon as he see's me, he walks over towards me, I decide to ignore him because he's just an asswhole.

"Hey Tris. How are you doing tonight?" He asks me. I ignore him, and walk away.

Tobias's P.O.V.

It's been about two hours since we've been at the party, and Tris is starting to act a little crazy. It's almost as if she was drunk, except I know she wasn't because she hates drinking.

"Tris have you been drinking?" I ask her. She giggles and stumbles. Right as she fell over I caught her.

"Tris your acting funny. What did you take?"

"Nothing!" She says in a child like voice.

All of a sudden, I see Christina and Will coming towards me and Tris.

"Four I am so sorry! I tried to stop him but he locked me and will in the bedroom and wouldn't let us out." Christina says.

"What?" I asked Christina, while holding Tris to keep her from falling over.

"We saw Zeke put something in Tris's drink. He saw us watching and then forced us into the bedroom and locked us in there." Will says.

"What?!" I ask. I'm so pissed off, I'm gonna beat the hell out of Zeke.

"I stole this from Zeke, it's a date rape drug. Guys use it on girls when they want to have sex with them and they don't want the girl to remember anything." Will says, holding up a little bottle of liquid.

"WHERE IS ZEKE?! I'M GONNA BEAT THE HELL OUT OF HIM!"

"Four just calm down, me and Will are going to report him to the head of dauntless so you don't need to worry." Christina says.

"For now, you just need to take care of Tris and make sure she gets home okay." Will says.

I'm so mad at Zeke, I wanted to beat the complete shit out of him. But I also knew that Tris isn't her usual self right now, so I need to take care of her.

"Fine." I say. I pick Tris up and she giggles. I carry her out of the party as she was giggling. We get out to the hallway, as I was carrying her home because she could barely walk without falling over.

"Tobias why are you acting funny?" She asks.

"Tris your the one whose acting funny, your on a date rape drug- Zeke gave you it."

She giggles and I realize that she's really cute when she's out of it.

"I wanna sleep." She says, pouting. "Can you just lay me on the floor and I can go to sleep?"

"I'm taking you home and then you can sleep in the bed." I say.

"But-" She pouts. "I'm so tired. And I'm really hot."

"Do you feel sick?" I ask. She nods her head yes.

"We'll be home in a few minutes." I say.

She frowns.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

I open the front door to our apartment, and I sit Tris down on the bed as I go to shut the front door. When I come back into the bedroom, Tris already had taken her jeans off and was left in her underwear as she was taking her shirt off.

"Tris what are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm really hot." She says, trying to get her shirt off her head. She gets the shirt stuck on her head and was giggling. I walk over to her and help her take her shirt off, and as I do I see her white lace bra.

I feel turned on right now, I mean I've only seen her in her bra and underwear once. I want more of her but I know that will have to wait, I don't want to take advantage of her right now while she's on a date rape drug.

We finally get her shirt off of her head and she looks funnily at me.

"What?" I ask smiling.

"Why aren't you taking off your clothes too?" She asks me.

"Because I'm not hot."

"That's not fair!" She says in a childlike voice. "You don't get to just stare at my body and not let me stare at yours!"

I snort and laugh a little.

"You aren't allowed to see my body if I can't see yours!" She says.

"Tris, your standing right in front of me. I can see your body perfectly."

She gives me a look before she goes to the bed and covers up her body with a blanket.

"There, you can't see my body now!"

I laugh before I go over and sit on the bed next to her. I kiss her on the head and look into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Tris your so funny when your out of it." I say.

"What are you talking about?" She says. "I'm perfectly normal right now."

I snort. "Tris no your not."

She giggles for some reason and then leans up and kisses me on the lips. I kiss her back, and then we both break apart.

"Can we have sex?" She asks, biting her lip.

I laugh. "Tris I would have sex with you whenever you wanted me to, but right now your on drugs and I don't want to take advantage of you." I say.

"But I want to have sex with you." She pouts.

"We can have sex tomorrow. Deal?" I ask. All of sudden I see a look of pain on her face and a tear roll down her cheek.

"Whats wrong Tris?" I ask panicked.

"My stomach hurts." She says.

"Tris you need to lie down."

Before I know it she grabs the trashcan beside our bed and starts throwing up. I hold her hair back out of her face, and hold her hand as she's throwing up. After she's finished throwing up, I make her lay down on the bed as I cover her up with blankets. I grab an ice pack and put it on her head to cool her down.

"Tobias I don't feel good." She says.

"Try to go to sleep okay? I don't want you getting anymore sick than you already are." I say. I lay down in the bed next to her and hold her close to me, as I stroke her hair.

"I want to stay up and talk to you though." She says tiredly. I hold up her chin so she's looking at me.

"Please go to sleep. For me?" I say.

"Okay."

I pull her in close to me as she lays her head on my chest. Soon enough, I could feel her breathing in and out slowly.

"I love you Tris."

* * *

Tris's P.O.V

I wake up beside Tobias, why is it morning? Why aren't we at the party? And why am I only in my bra and underwear?

"Good morning beautiful." Tobias says, smiling.

"Good morning." I say. "What happened?"

"Last night Zeke put a date rape drug in your drink." He says. "Me, Christina, and Will found out that he did it, and I brought you home because you were acting weird and starting to get sick."

"Where's Zeke now?"

"Christina and Will reported him to the head of dauntless. But when I see him again I'm gonna beat the hell out of him." Tobias says in a serious voice.

I was going to say something back, but I felt myself about to be sick. I ran to our bathroom and opened the toilet seat. I was puking, my stomach hurting so badly.

Before I knew it, Tobias was holding my hair back as I was throwing up. His hand was holding mine, and I could tell he was worried.

When I finished throwing up, Tobias picked me up. I was going to say something but I was too tired. He laid me down in bed and laid next to me.

"Tris I'm sorry your sick." Tobias says, stroking my hair. "I should've watched out for Zeke last night, then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"This isn't your fault." I say, looking up at Tobias. He smiles and then I suddenly forgot that I was in my bra and underwear.

"Um Tobias why am I only in my bra and underwear?" I ask. He laughs a little before he says something.

"Last night you were acting really funny. You said that you were hot so you took your clothes off and then got mad at me when I didn't take mine off."

I feel myself blushing as I cover my face with my hands. Tobias pries away my hands from my face before he kissed me on the head.

"You were really cute last night." He says, brushing the hair out of my face. I smile, then all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asks.

"My stomach hurts."

"Tris you need medicine. I'm gonna go down to the infirmary to get you some." He says, sitting up in bed.

"Tobias I'm fine, I don't need medicine."

Tobias kisses me on the head. "Tris I'm going to go get you medicine, and your gonna stay in bed. Okay?" He says in a commanding voice.

"Okay." I say finally.

Tobias puts on a shirt and hugs me before he leaves.

"I love you so much Tris."

"I love you Tobias." I say. He smiles as he kisses me on the head and leaves to go get medicine.

I lay in bed, and finally go to sleep.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up to Tobias kissing me on the lips.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome." I say back. He smiles and hands me a bottle of liquid, the medicine to make me feel better.

"Thank you." I say sitting up in bed. He kisses me on the head and I take the liquid medicine.

"Lay back down." He says in a commanding voice.

"Tobias I'm really oka-"

"Tris your still sick, you need to lie down." He says in a worried voice. I just lay back down in bed as he lays next to me.

"Tris I love you." He says.

"I love you Tobias." I say back, as he pulls me closer to him.

 **Stick around for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's the fifth chapter! I hope you guys like it and leave a review! :P**

Tris's P.O.V.

Tobias wakes me up, gently shaking me on the arm.

"Tris." He says smiling. I smile back.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" I ask him.

"You'll see." He just says, smiling.

I wonder where Tobias will take me...

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Tobias reach the bottom of the chasm, where the water is hitting the rocks- it was a beautiful sight. It was almost like you could get away from the hard things in life and just come down here and it's be totally fine.

"This is where I used to come when I first entered dauntless, it helped me calm down and not think about things so much." Tobias says. "Tris I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?" I ask.

"I meant to do this yesterday at the party because it was your birthday, and I had been wanting to do it for a while. But then Zeke had put a date rape drug in your drink and it didn't really work out. But I've been kind of nervous to ask you because I don't know what'd you say..." Tobias says, smiling.

"So... What did you want to ask me?" I ask, confused.

Tobias had a huge smile on his face as he got down on one knee. He held my hand as he pulled something out of his pocket- a little black box.

I instantly understood what he was doing- I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

He opened the box and there sat a beautiful ring.

"Tris, I know we've only been dating for around six months, and that I'm really overprotective," He says. "But I love you so much and I can't imagine getting married to anybody else but you. Your the first person whose ever cared about me or even loved me, and I just wanted to know if you'll be my best friend, partner, and wife for the rest of our lives.

Will you marry me?"

I felt more tears roll down my cheeks. "Yes!"

He stands up and I hug him as he hugs me back, his arms wrapped around me.

"I was so scared you were going to say no." Tobias says.

"Why would I say no?" I ask. "I love you so much, of course I'd say yes!"

He laughs a little before he takes the ring out of the box and puts it on my finger. I kiss him on the lips and he kisses me back smiling.

"I love you so much Tris." He says.

"I love you Tobias." I say.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Tobias walked into the cafeteria, we decided we should tell our friends that were engaged. We walk over to the table where Christina, Will, and Uriah was sitting at.

"Hey Tris!" Christina says.

"Hey."

"So we came here to tell you all something." Tobias says, smiling.

"What is it?" Uriah asked.

"Me and Tris are engaged to each other."

"I call being in charge of their wedding plans!" Christina says. I laugh a little, knowing Christina its going to be extravagant.

"YOUR GETTING MARRIED TO HIM?!" I hear from behind me. Me and Tobias both turn around and I see Zeke, standing there looking so pissed off. Zeke raises his hand like he's going to slap me. Tobias grabs him by the shirt and pushes him up against the wall, as he punches him in the face.

Zeke's nose was bleeding, and I could see Tobias's face was really red.

"ZEKE LAY A HAND ON HER AND YOUR DEAD."

Before I knew it, Uriah and Will were pulling Tobias off of Zeke, as Zeke stood there- his nose looked broken.

"IF YOU EVER PUT DRUGS IN TRIS'S DRINK AGAIN THEN I WILL MURDER YOU." Tobias yells.

Zeke looks at me, his face was bloody.

"Tris please don't do this." He says.

I get pissed off, I love Tobias and I would never leave him, especially for Zeke.

"I love Four, not you. What the hell makes you think I like you?! I hate you zeke!" I say.

He has a pained look on his face, before he walks away, and Uriah goes after him. I felt Tobias hug me, and I hugged him back.

"Are you okay?" I ask Tobias, looking down at his hands. His knuckles were bloody from hitting Zeke in the face.

"Yeah." He says.

"Lets go home and I'll clean your cuts okay?"

"Tris I'm fine." He says, smiling.

"Okay." I say.

"So are you guys coming to the party tonight in the pit?" Christina asks me. I look up at Tobias to see what he says.

"As long as Zeke isn't around Tris at all." Tobias says.

"Yay!" Christina squeals.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

Its night time now, and me and Tris are fixing to head to the party at the pit.

Tris just got out of the shower, so I'm waiting on her to come out of the bathroom.

All I can picture is Tris naked, with water dripping down her perfect body. I want her so badly right now, but I don't want to scare her or force her into having sex with me.

Tris finally comes out of the bathroom, her hair wet and she was wearing a black strapless short dress that Christina got her. She was so beautiful. She walks over to me and I wrap my arms around her. She smiles at me before we go in to kiss each other, her hands now in my hair.

We break apart, as I smile at her.

"You ready to go to the party?" I ask.

"Yeah."

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Tobias get to the party, there are a lot of people, people I didn't even know.

Christina comes up to us before she looks at me with a serious face. I didn't know what was wrong, but she looked worried.

"Tris can I talk to you alone for a second?" Christina asks.

"Um..." I say looking up at Tobias, he nods his head. "Sure." I say.

Christina grabs me by my arm and we walk until were out in the hallway where no one see's us.

"There's something I have to show you Tris." Christina says.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask.

"Just let me explain after I show you. Okay?"

"Chris your kind of scaring me. Is something wrong?"

Christina holds out a photo, I hold the photo and I feel my eyes start to burn. I felt tears stream down my cheeks as I saw this.

"Tris let me explain,"

"Why the hell would you do this Christina?!" I yell at her. "I hate you!"

I run down the hallway, I couldn't bare to see her or Tobias right now. I heard her yell my name, as I got on the elevator and the doors shut. I was sobbing, I can't believe this would ever happen. My heart was broken, as I sob into my hands.

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

I see Christina running up to me and Will, we were talking when she started crying.

"Whats wrong Christina?" Will asks.

"Four I am so sorry, I showed Tris and I told her to let me explain but she ran away crying before I could." Christina says.

"What?" I ask. My mind was in a panic, Tris was crying and I didn't even know why or where she was. "What did you show her?"

"Zeke was gonna show this to Tris, it was a fake picture of me and you and I don't know how he did it but he did." Christina holds out a photo and I look at it.

It was a photo of me and Christina kissing.

"How the hell did Zeke do this?! That's not me and I definitely don't remember kissing you!" I say. Will looked at the picture for a moment before he started to speak.

"I know how he did it." Will says. "He photo shopped the picture to make it look like you and Christina, but that's obviously not you or Christina. I've seen a lot of people use photo shop around dauntless lately, its a new trend that people have been doing."

My mind was panicking. Where's Tris right now? Is she crying? Does she hate me now?

"Where's Tris? And how did you get this photo?" I ask Christina.

"Zeke dropped it in the hallway, I saw it and took the photo once he said he was going to show it to Tris."

I hate Zeke so much right now, I could kill him.

"I have to find Tris." I tell Christina and Will.

"We'll come with, we have to explain to Tris that this wasn't real."Will says.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm sitting at the bottom of the chasm, crying my eyes out. Why would Tobias kiss Christina? Why would either of them kiss behind my back?!

I sob into my hands as I feel so heartbroken.

Then all of a sudden I saw Will sit next to me.

"Tris the photo that Christina showed you wasn't real, it was photo shopped by Zeke. He was going to show you the photo, but Christina found it before he could."

"What?" I ask, in shock.

"I promise you, Christina and Four didn't kiss or else I would've known about it. Besides, you know how much Four loves you right?"

I nod my head yes and Will smiles. "So why would he cheat on you if he loved you?" Will asks.

"I don't know..." I say, sniffling.

"Trust me Tris, neither of them kissed. And its obvious that the photo was photo shopped."

I feel so stupid! I told Christina that I hated her and she probably hates me now for saying that.

"I should go apologize to Christina." I say. Will smiles. Before I know it I feel big strong arms wrap around me from behind. Tobias.

"Tris I'm so sorry." He says. "I would never cheat on you, I love you so much."

"I know you wouldn't Tobias." I say as he kisses me on the lips. We kiss for a minute before we both break apart.

"Let's go home." He says, lacing his fingers around mine.

"I have to apologize to Christina first." I say.

"Okay." He says, helping me stand up. He wraps his arm around my waist. We were walking in the hallway, away from the chasm.

I felt so relieved that the photo was just photo shopped. I looked up at Tobias and smiled, as he smiled back. We were walking down the hallway when I heard a big boom.

I then felt massive pain in my side as I fell to the floor. I looked down a little to see what had happened, I had been shot in my side with a gun. Blood was all over my clothes, and I could feel myself going unconscious. All I could hear was Tobias yelling my name, and as I looked over I had seen Will chasing after someone. My vision then went blurry as I felt myself slip away unconscious.

Tobias's P.O.V.

Tris had blood all over her. I didn't know what to do- I'm scared that if I moved her she would die from all of the blood loss, but I could save her life if I did move her. I heard myself yelling her name, but she wasn't responding. I grab my jacket off of me, and tie it around her waist where she had gotten shot. I tie it in a tight knot to make sure no more blood could flow out as fast as it usually would.

I have to make a decision. I pick her up and run to the infirmary with her in my arms. By now some blood had gotten in her hair, and she was looking even more pale than before.

I run into the infirmary and doctors and nurses are hovering around her. They make me lay her down on a bed as they hooked her up to a machine, her heart was barely beating.

"HELP HER!" I yell at the doctor.

"Were Trying!" He yelled back. The three doctors were cutting off her dress to get to her gunshot wound.

I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. Tris was laying there, her heart barely beating- with a gunshot wound. I was pacing around the room.

"Come here! I need an extra pair of hands!" One of the doctors yelled. I went over to the doctor and he put my hands on a big towel that was covering Tris's side where she was shot.

"Keep putting pressure on the wound, don't take your hands off!" He commanded. I just nodded my head furiously. I kept putting pressure on her wound as they attached an IV to her arm. One of the doctors put a mask on her face to help her breathe, she looked so pale. The only thing that went through my mind was not being able to see Tris anymore. Not seeing her smile, or her big blue eyes. She wouldn't be here anymore if she died.

I felt tears streaming down my face, Tris can't die. I won't let her die on me.

"I got it, you can let go now. We have to do a gunshot wound surgery on her!" The doctor said to me. I let go of Tris's towel on her wound and they start to perform surgery.

"You need to go wait in the waiting room, you can't be in here when we do surgery." One of the nurses told me.

"I'M STAYING WITH HER! I'M NOT LEAVING HER!" I yell. Next thing I know, Will was here.

"Four, I know this is hard but you have to let them do their job. Tris will be okay." Will says.

Right after Will said that, I heard Tris screaming at the top of her lungs. I look over and she was awake, tears streaming down her face as she was screaming.

"STOP! YOUR HURTING HER!" I yell. "DO YOU WANT HER TO LIVE OR NOT?!" One of the doctors yelled.

I start to run over to her but Will grabs me and next thing I know Christina was there too. They both dragged me out of the room, and Will was holding me back from going in that room again. I suddenly heard Tris stop screaming, before a nurse came out of the room.

"She's out of danger for the moment, the doctors put her to sleep with a shot so she shouldn't wake up again during the surgery." The nurse said.

I just sit on the floor, my head between my knees. I was crying, and I couldn't focus at all at the moment.

"There's one problem though, she needs blood and we don't have a whole lot of her blood type here. Do any of you know anyone who has Type O blood?"

I suddenly realized that I have the same blood type as Tris. I can help Tris by giving her some of my blood.

"I do." I say. "How much blood does she need?"

"For right now the IV is helping her, but she's going to need blood soon." The nurse says. "Do you want to donate blood to her?"

"Yes I do." Two nurses made me sit down, as they put a needle in my arm and started taking my blood.

All I could think about was Tris though, how she's probably suffering so badly right now.

"I chased Zeke all the way down into the pit after he shot Tris, and Eric caught him. Zeke's in prison right now." Will says to me. I just nod, I hate Zeke with a living passion right now.

"Let me know if there's anything you need me to do for you or Tris." Christina says to me. I just nod my head, I still couldn't think straight.

Please let Tris come out alive.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Where am I? I wake up and I'm in a hospital, with a huge bandage on my side. How did I get here? I see the IV attached to my arm, and then I see a nurse walk in, smiling at me.

"Where am I? What happened?" I ask.

"You were shot in the side, we had to do surgery on you." The nurse says. "Your boyfriend was the one who carried you here. If he hadn't had carried you here or given you blood, you'd be dead by now."

"What?" I ask, in shock. "Who shot me? And Tobias gave me blood?"

Before I knew it I saw Tobias run through the door and into the room. He ran over to me and hugged me gently, he didn't want the stitches to rip in my side.

"Tris thank God! I thought you were going to die!" He says, stroking me hair. He was crying and I just hugged him back, holding his face with wet tears in my hands.

"I'm alive thanks to you though."I say. He smiles before we both kiss one another. All of a sudden the nurse interrupts us.

"You need to be sitting down all day." The nurse tells tobias. "You could go into a coma if you stand up."

"What?" I ask. "Why would he go into a coma?"

Tobias suddenly looks at me worried.

"He gave you a lot of blood while you were shot. If he stands up he could fall over or go into a coma." The nurse says, as she walks out of the room.

"Tobias why would you give me so much blood that you can't even stand up?" I ask. "That's really dangerous."

"Tris..." He says, kissing me on the head. "I didn't want you to die and they needed blood to help you live."

"Tobias thank you but you didn't have to do that." I say, worried.

"Tris I wanted to, you were suffering and I wasn't just going to let you die ." I just look up at him and smile.

"Thank you." I kiss him on the lips and he kisses me back, running his fingers through my hair. We break apart and we both smile.

"I'm so happy your alive. I can't imagine what I'd do without you Tris." He says.

I smile.

"I love you so much Tobias."

 **That was the end of this chapter! I hoped you liked it and stick around for more!:P**


End file.
